1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic braking controller, and more particularly to a hydraulic braking controller that conveniently regulates the braking sensitivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic brake apparatus utilized in a motorcycle or a bicycle can be taken as one of hydraulic equipment that is in widespread use. A brake controller driven by a brake handlebar is disposed to a handgrip place of the hydraulic brake apparatus. In addition, a braking caliper is disposed to wheels through a hydraulic pipe. When a rider presses the brake handlebar, a piston relatively disposed in the main oil cylinder of the brake controller is driven by the brake handlebar to go forward. Hydraulic oil within the main oil cylinder is pushed into a sub-oil cylinder of the braking caliper to allow a brake pad of the sub-oil cylinder to move toward the brake disc. The brake pad is in contact with the brake disc of the hub to further brake the wheels. When the rider releases the brake handlebar, the piston in the main oil cylinder or the brake pad at the sub-oil cylinder can back off under the effect of the spring, and the brake handlebar can return to a predetermined angle.
Moreover, after performing braking motion for several times, the brake pad may be worn away (the brake pad is thinned). The reciprocation stroke of the piston must be relatively increased to achieve a desired braking effect. To avoid the brake handlebar from completely reciprocating due to the foregoing factors and to avoid influencing the braking force, an oil pot (or an oil cup) is further disposed to a normal hydraulic brake controller, and an oil-return hole connected to the oil pot is disposed to a reciprocation stroke place for the piston of the main oil cylinder.
With the state of completely backing the piston off, hydraulic oil within the oil pot is automatically filled into a hydraulic pipe in front of the piston through the oil-return hole. The brake handlebar may not return to a predetermined angle due to the abrasion of the brake pad, and the desired braking effect can be retained.
However, when a rider presses the brake handlebar to drive the piston, a portion of force generated by the brake handlebar is distributed to push additional hydraulic oil back to the oil pot before the piston does not completely pass through the oil-return hole. The force generated by the brake handlebar must be completely imposed on the brake disc after the piston completely passes through the oil-return hole. The time of allowing the piston passing through the oil-return hole or the force that is distributed by the piston may be influenced in accordance with different oil return capacity, resulting in further influencing the braking sensitivity.
Therefore, under a basis of no influencing the function of allowing the hydraulic brake controller to automatically fill with hydraulic oil, it does not only perfect the structural function of the hydraulic brake controller, but also improves the reliability of the whole brake apparatus if a design capable of conveniently regulating the braking sensitivity is further provided on the hydraulic brake controller.